Unerasable Sin
by Sinful Rose
Summary: -Genji: Days Of The Blade- Yoshitsune finally returned to the Genji Clan Castle where he met Shizuka for the first time in three years. He fell in love with her but it was a forbiden, unerasable sin.
1. White Flowered Kimono

I tried searching in Fanfiction for Genji fictions but I didn't find one. I played this game recently and I was totally absorbed by it. Yoshitsune is KAWAII XD !! Anyways … I gotta warn you, my English sucks .. So yeah you'll find a lot of mistakes, enjoy -

* * *

**Chapter One: White Flowered Kimono**

It was Spring by the time Yoshitsune returned from Hiraizumi castle back with his troop to The Genji clan Castle where his older brother Yorimoto waited for his return. Yoshitsune descended gracefully from his horse and stood in front of his brother. He bowed his head to his older brother respectfully. Sakura trees were filling the place with pink cherry blossoms (I hate pink X.X) Yoshitsune was feeling a bit tired from his journey so went directly to his room after he spoke with his older brother about Hiraizumi's village stat. The Heishi clan were scattered so Yorimoto wasn't really worried about it but he wanted to make sure that Hiraizumi was safe because it's far away from their position.

Yoshitsune walked through the huge hallways of the castle to his room. As he approached his room, Benkei, his trusty loyal guard greeted him and welcomed his back.

"How was your trip to Hiraizumi, my lord ?"

"It was fine but I felt bored though" Yoshitsune smiled to him and replied. Benkei wondered and asked:

" Why's that ?"

"You weren't there, Benkei"

"Lord Yorimoto ordered me to stay and guard with the rest of the guards. I would go with you my lord if … " Yoshitsune interrupted him and put his hand on Benkei's shoulder.

" It's okay … I'll go to my room now. I'm a bit tired from the trip so I guess I'll see you later, Benkei"

Benkei bowed his head respectfully for him and walked away. Yoshitsune entered his room then slid his door shut. He looked at his room and said to himself:

"No place like home, I guess" He approached his bed where the window is above it. He rested his body on his bed and looked through the window. The sun was slowly falling to the ground as the night descended from above. He stood up and looked to the sky. He took a deep breath then gazed at the castle courtyard. Someone there caught his eyes. A beautiful blonde young lady wearing a white flowered kimono with her blonde hair tied up and few flower pins on it. He gazed carefully at her and asked himself _'Who's she? I never saw her before her here at the castle before'_ The young lady sat on a small bench next a small pool of water. He couldn't get his eyes of her, she was so beautiful like she was blessed by a divine beauty from the goddess herself.

The young lady stood up when two castle maids approached her and said :

"Lady Shizuka, its night already. You should return to your room" Shizuka smiled to them. Suddenly she looked at Yoshitsune's direction. They both kept looking at each other for a while. Shizuka regained herself and blushed then walked away with the maids. Yoshitsune sat on his bed again then rested his head on his pillow.

_Shizuka ? …. The priestess of The Tamayori… It's been three years since I saw her last time… _


	2. The Flutter of a Cherry Blossom

**Chapter Two: The Flutter of a Cherry Blossom**

Yoshitsune sat on the floor in front of a table where food was served in front of them. Yorimoto and some of the village's leaders were sitting around the table. Yoshitsune was just nodding his head every time someone talked to him. He found these small meetings are boring to him. But he had to sit with his brother as a leader and as a member of the Genji Clan. He sighed as he stared at the Sakura trees outside, fluttering cherry blossoms down until it reached the ground as if it was shedding tears.

"Is that right, brother ?" Yorimoto turned to Yoshitsune and said. Yoshitsune looked at him and said:

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling well, Yoshitsune?"

"Sorry, I just dazed off" He apologized. Yorimoto continued talking the leaders again. Yoshitsune glared at the corridor across the opened door of the room when suddenly someone passed by and caught his attention. A blonde long haired young lady, dressing a cherry pink kimono (pink again X.X) passed by. But the moment their eyes caught, everything moved so slowly.

Yoshitsune's eyes kept drowning in her emerald eyes until she faded to the other side. He turned to his brother and excused himself. He walked in the same way Shizuka went to. He stopped in a forked road. He didn't know why he wanted to follow her. He sighed as he walked to the roof top of the castle. He never felt this feeling before.

As a samurai he didn't had any feeling except his vengeance to his fallen father. He felt the wind brushes his cheek gently. He 

touched his beloved katana on his left case. Then took it out then took the second katana on his right hand. He began to swing them using graceful, dance-like movement, swiftly jumping between each move. He didn't fight for a long time so wanted to feel the joy of using his beloved katana again. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he heard an approaching object behind his back. He jumped to it's way and hit it with his katana. It was a round blade with a wire in the back of it. Someone pulled it of Yoshitsune's way. He raised his head to see who did it.

Shizuka smiled to him as she held her blade on her palm. She approached him and said:

"I see that you haven't lost your touch"

"Lady Shizuka, it's been a while"

" Yeah… "


	3. Resonance of Souls

**Chapter Three: Resonance of Souls**

"I didn't know that you have a weapon" Yoshitsune confessed as he smiled to Shizuka.

"A girl has to defend herself when she's in danger, right?"

"But I still can't picture it. I mean you're the priestess of the Tamayori"

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm a priestess" She glared at him a daring look. He approached her and dared:

"Prove it"

Shizuka took off her robe to reveal her short blue kimono. She put her chained blade on her palm and spread her leg. She smiled evilly to Yoshitsune and said:

"Don't hold back, Lord Yoshitsune" He took his both katana in front of him and distanced his legs.

"I prefer if you call me Yoshitsune alone without lord. No need for formalities here"

"My pleasure" She said then attacked him quickly. He defended himself and stepped back by jumping backwards gracefully.

After few attacks, Yoshitsune smiled to her.

"Not bad. You're good" He complimented. She chuckled as she held her robe from the ground.

"I need to practice more though… I'm still a rookie in the end" He put his katana in it's case then said:

"If you practiced a lot you might beat me" She chuckled then sat on the roof edge. He sat next to her then said:

"So what happened in the past three years ?"

Shizuka thought for a while and said:

"Not much.. I just … " She stopped then smiled to him and said:

"Nothing… "

Yoshitsune began to tell her about his journey to Hiraizumi and what he did there. She seemed interested in his adventures and listened carefully. He laughed with her and talked. They both paused for a while then began laughing again. She looked at him with a smile as he looked at her and smiled. She blushed and lowered her head.

"So what brings you here in this castle ?" Yoshitsune tried to break the ice. She sighed then said:

"I'm … " Suddenly someone interrupted her and said:

"Lady Shizuka, Lord Yorimoto wants to talk to you" The maid then looked at Yoshitsune and said:

"Forgive me for coming here and interrupting, my lord"

"Its okay" He said as Shizuka stood up and walked next to the maid. She smiled to him then excused herself and left. He stood up then asked the maid:

"Why does my brother wants to talk to her ?" The maid turned to him then said:

"Didn't you know why Lady Shizuka came to the castle ?"

"No .. Why?"

"Lady Shizuka has been chosen by Lord Yorimoto to be his bride"

"When did this happen ?"

"When you left to Hiraizumi, You're brother decided that"

"So Lady Shizuka is currently his fiancé, right ?" Yoshitsune asked. The maid nodded then left.

_Why didn't my brother tell me? Why did he chose Shizuka ? _


End file.
